


Oh, Bugger

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She was indecisive, he sent mixed signals. They were sure for disaster, but they came together one magical summer after she has to leave her American life behind. But of course, nothing ever came easy with the two of them. LJ AU.





	Oh, Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** Me? I definitely don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, have a tape despenser.

“Shit.”

Lily Evans was having a hard day. Her father was on a business trip, and wouldn’t be back for another three weeks, and her mother was at some kind of convention. They’d left her for the day to take care of her large family; two younger sisters, a baby brother, and all of her cousins, which of course had to all be eleven or younger, and of course there had to be ten of them in total. Normally, she wouldn’t have been left with such a job by herself, but her older sister, Petunia, had snarled at her, slammed the door, and drove off in her brand new car. Her older brother, Will, was still at college, and wouldn’t be back for summer vacation for another couple of days. This left Lily all alone to take care of the children, which was not an easy feat.

And she really had a craving for pizza.

She’d called and ordered some, but they were obviously running late because it’d been an hour more than it was supposed to have taken. She figured she’d lose her sanity if it didn’t come soon.

The doorbell rang and she jumped up, her little brother, Bryce, in her arms. He was giggling and gurgling, trying to attack her earrings with his mouth.

In all truth, he really shouldn’t have even been born. Her mother had given birth to him just eight months ago, and at the age of forty-nine, it really wasn’t likely to have a good pregnancy, or even get pregnant at all. However, Lily’s mother had made it through excellently, even if he was twenty-one years younger than the Evans’ oldest child, Will.

After making her way through the mess that had become her living room, she managed to get to her bright blue front door, and swung it open. Outside stood a harassed-looking boy that looked to be about her age. His messy dark brown, almost black, hair fell everywhere, sticking up in awkward angles and sometimes falling into his heaven-sent sparkling hazel eyes. He had black, wire-rimmed rectangular glasses on that somehow seemed to make him all the more handsome. He wore baggy jeans, although they weren’t falling off of him and showing off his boxers, and a form-fitting brown, short-sleeved t-shirt.

Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he lifted up the pizza that had been under his arm, and sighed out, “Your dog just tried to kill me.”

Lily cocked an eyebrow. “Ruby? Oh, yes, she’s just the sweetest thing.”

“I can tell,” the boy replied, turning around and trying to catch a glimpse of the demon-dog that had almost ripped his pants off. Turning back around with a squeak after Ruby looked over at him and glared–if that’s even possible for a dog to do, he didn’t know–he again shook his hair and stared at Lily.

He seemed to notice all of the ruckus inside her house, along with the millions of running little kids and their high-pitched screams, because he voiced, “Um...are those all yours?” He then eyed Bryce, who was still trying to get a chance to nibble at Lily’s earring, and again scanned what he could see of the room behind her.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Do I look like I just popped out all of these kids?”

“No, not particularly.”

A bang, crash, shriek, and then a giggle, was heard from inside the house. Lily groaned and turned her head, trying to see what damage had been done. She saw Taylor, her nine year old cousin, standing next to a vase that lay smashed on the ground.

“Taylor! Do you want me to tell Aunt May what you just did?”

The little girl squeaked out, “No,” before running up the stairs.

“Mom’s gonna be so pissed,” Lily muttered, turning back to the pizza boy.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Are you American?”

“Yeah, I just moved here. Can’t you tell by all the boxes?” She was right; her house was filled with boxes. From what she knew the pizza-boy could see, was the beginning of her living room, that had stacks upon stacks of boxes, although some were unpacked. The television sat on top of a box under a window, with a big sofa that had been moved in all but yesterday, sitting directly in front of it. There were a few tables here and there, sitting in the middle of the room only because they hadn’t moved them anywhere specific yet, with boxes around and on top of them. She also knew that, although he couldn’t see it, the kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and all the rooms upstairs, and even more boxes in them waiting to be unpacked. Since they’d only just moved in the day before, they really hadn’t gotten a chance to do much unpacking.

“Yeah, I was wondering why I didn’t know you.” At Lily’s raised eyebrow, he continued, “It’s a small town. Everyone knows everyone.”

“That’s gonna be so much fun,” she said sarcastically.

He started to nod, but was interrupted by a voice from where his car was parked. “Oy, Prongs! Hurry up!”

“Prongs?” Lily asked. “Like on the fork? Wow, you must hate your parents.”

Giving a little chuckle, he replied, “Nah, it’s just a nickname. My name’s James.”

She nodded. “Lily,” she replied, feeling it was only polite.

“Well, here’s your pizza.” Shifting Bryce onto her shoulder, she took the pizza from his outstretched hand, only slightly drooling before putting it on one of the many tables and trying to find her money. Unable to get a hand into her back pocket and count her money while holding Bryce, she gave this James character a sheepish look, before holding out her baby brother. “Here.”

“What?”

“Hold him, I need to get my money.”

“Um, okay.”

Knowing that her parents would kill her for letting a stranger hold onto their little boy, she hurried to get her money. Counting out the correct price and nice tip, she looked up to see James holding Bryce as far away as his arms would allow. Bryce’s legs dangled under him, but he was giggling, and drool was coming out of the side of his mouth.

“Hey, little guy,” James muttered, trying to be soothing, and bending and unbending his knees, which caused Bryce to giggle even more.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who noticed, because just as a laugh was bubbling in her throat, she heard a bark of laughter from the car. The car door opened, and bounced out another boy, who came up behind James.

It was a toss up who was better looking. This new boy had neat and shaggy hair at the same time, though it was pulled back into a low ponytail. Some feathers of hair fell into his gray-blue eyes, giving off a very elegant look. Although it was summer and quite warm, he had on a leather jacket, and a dark blue shirt with a pair of jeans. This boy gave off the bad-boy look, whereas James looked more boy-next-door.

He took Bryce out of James’ hands, cradling Bryce in his own.

“Doesn’t know how to bloody handle kids,” he muttered, before giving another laugh as Bryce wiggled around.

“He’s cute,” he noted, looking up at Lily.

Lily nodded. Bryce seemed to be the only one of her siblings that would look like her. You could see the orange-ish tufts of hair on his head, the same color Lily’s had been when she was younger. Now, though, it was darker, and more red.

She eyed Bryce with a small smile. “Is he yours?” The boy with elegant hair asked.

“No,” she stressed. “I don’t have _any kids whatsoever_.”

“I thought he was hers too, when I first saw him,” James said to the boy.

“He’s my brother.”

Elegant Hair Guy and James both nodded.

“Lily!”

She turned around to see Taylor running towards her. Although Taylor was clumsy, and often broke things, she was Lily’s favorite cousin. She had a bubbly personality, one that would stay with her for her whole life, you could tell, with a giggle and a pretty smile. She was going to be gorgeous when she grew up. Naturally, though, she already thought she was grown up.

“What is it, Tay?” Lily asked.

“Anna’s going through the boxes in your room.”

“Oh, goddamn it on a popsicle.”

“On a popsicle?” Elegant Hair Guy mouthed with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’ll be right back,” Lily said, before bounding up the steps that were just behind her door. After all the steps were done, she turned in a 360 degree angle, side-stepping the railing, and opening the door to her room. The walls were green, and had been when they’d bought the house. She planned on painting them orange, a color that would definitely clash with her hair, but was ironically her favorite color. However, a blonde little girl stood out brightly against the green contrast, and Lily walked over to her. She had her head in a box, and Lily could see it was the one that had all of her CD’s. Lily grabbed Anna around the waist and dropped her over her shoulder. Anna gave a shriek, but Lily paid it no mind.

Walking back down the stairs and to the front door, Lily put down the six-year-old, putting a hand on her shoulder, before staring out to James and his friend, both of whom were smirking.

She exhaled loudly out of her mouth, before picking up the money she’d put on the table, although she had no idea when she’d put it there, and handing it to James. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” they both said, both reaching for the money. James glared at Elegant Hair Guy, who gave him an innocent smile and took his hand off the money. James took the money and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Why’re there two of you?” Anna asked.

“He stalks me,” James said in a casual tone.

“I do not!”

James continued in the same casual tone, pretending to not have heard Elegant Hair Guy’s protest, “He’s the reason I was so late getting this pizza to you guys, you know. Jumped on the back of my car, shrieking like a girl, I swear...” James shook his head and sighed. “What a pity.”

Elegant Hair Guy glared, before turning to the three girls and Bryce, who was currently in Taylor’s arms, and saying, “I’m staying at his house for the summer.”

“Oh,” all three girls said.

Bryce’s cry startled them all. Looking over, they noticed that his arms were outstretched towards James. James looked shocked, and stood there staring at the little boys arms.

“I think he wants you to hold him,” Lily said. She was confused, but if Bryce liked James, she had no problem with letting James stay and take care of him. Nope, no problem at all.

Hesitantly, he took Bryce from Taylor, and held him like Elegant Hair Guy had. Bryce gave a sleepy half-smile, before promptly falling asleep.

“Um...”

Lily’s stomach gave a sudden rumble. Putting her hand over it, she looked forlornly over at the pizza. She still had that craving...

“Marc!” Anna screamed, running over to the five-year-old who was currently eating the dog food. Marc, after hearing his name being called, decided that he didn’t want to be caught, and started running around the room barking. Taylor followed him, and, being a natural klutz, knocked down everything in her path. Anna followed after her, tripping over the messes Taylor made. Three of Lily’s other cousins, Tammie, Ella, and Steven, turned on the TV, blaring up the sound and sitting with their noses practically pressed against it as Monsters Inc. started playing. Boo’s voice from the movie cracked from the sound volume, causing everyone to wince. Ryan and Ethan, both eleven, were attempting to set up the Playstation on the same TV, which caused all five of them to start yelling at each other. Lily then saw her two younger sisters, Jamie and Belle, who were seven and eight, playing tag around the house.

Elegant Hair Guy looked around with detached amusement, before a jingle exploded in pocket. “Laura, hey,” he said, once he got his cell phone out, and proceeded in having a conversation with some girl named Laura. James was holding Bryce still, looking slightly frightened when he started crying.


End file.
